


Hypnotic

by MizutaniShizuku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Come Swallowing, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Foreplay, French Kissing, Kissing, Lemon, Love Bites, Monke Mania, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Somnophilia, Surprise Fingering, Titan Shifters, Titan Shifting, Titan Steam, Titans, Top Zeke Yeager, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizutaniShizuku/pseuds/MizutaniShizuku
Summary: After a few rounds of rough sex, you discover Zeke has a bottomless sex drive. He has to lick you awake for another round, not that you’re mad. Zeke can bring you to orgasm with just his tongue and fingers alone. In the heat of the moment, Zeke asks you to try out a new kink, only to find out that his titan abilities are useful even in the bedroom.
Relationships: Zeke Yeager & Reader, Zeke Yeager/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	Hypnotic

A soft sensation on your jaw nudges you awake. Fluttering your eyes open, Zeke continues to work his tongue down your neck. The last few rounds had left you incredibly sore, fresh bruises littering your supple skin. Yet, the urge to be filled again overpowers the pain.

His tongue worships your nape. Zeke finds your sweet spot and suckles until your whines turn to wails. He teases the new blemish with his tongue and places a gentle kiss before making his way down. His beard, smooth against your skin, adds a delightful stimulation.

Zeke licks the hollows of your collarbones, savoring your sweetened taste. The sensation has you tingling between your thighs. He sinks his teeth into your delicate skin, forming a new love bite. Zeke caresses the bitemark with his tongue until they turn into translucent red patches. 

He moves to your breasts and revels in their sensitivity until they are hard and perky. You weave your hands through his silky hair, slightly tugging to control the pace. Zeke teases your nipples until they are pink, puffy, and quivering with his every move. Sucking on one nipple, he kneads the other, earning satisfying moans.

Zeke releases the nipple from his mouth and blows lightly. He watches with amusement as it hardens again and again between his fingers. Zeke bites down gently and torments the nipple with his teeth. All you can do in response is roll your head back on the satin pillow and grip his golden strands tighter.

Zeke turns his attention from your swollen nipples to your soaking pussy. As he travels down, he peppers soft kisses on your stomach, sides, and hips until not a patch of your skin is untouched by his lips.

He puts his long, wiry fingers to work and gathers the slick dripping down your thighs for lubrication.

“This hot and wet just for me?” Zeke asks, pumping a finger into your sopping hole. You nod shamelessly and sink your teeth into your bottom lip, silencing a moan. Your hands grasp the bed sheets tightly as Zeke licks your inner thighs.

Using his fingers, he spreads your lips and gives you a tantalizing lick from your dripping holes to your trembling clit. Already, your thighs are shaking around Zeke’s face.

“Hmm, so sweet.” He breathes into your lips. His beard grazes against your thighs, causing you to close your legs from the ticklish sensation.

Placing tender kisses on your calves, Zeke coaxes your legs open. He moves your legs until your knees are parallel to your chest.

“Hold them here,” Zeke orders, “unless you want me to tie you up again.”

He eyes the bundle of ropes and leathers at the edge of the bed. Your pupils dilate, but you do as you're told, clutching your knees to your chest. While being tied up and restrained was thrilling, it turned you on more than it should have. The only thing you could do is take the brutal ramming of his hips into yours.

Zeke dips his tongue into your core and laps the slick pouring out of your holes. He groans at the honeyed taste and begins to lick faster. Your hips shake uncontrollably and your mewls echo his bedroom.

You remove your hands from your thighs and weave your fingers into his golden hair. You tighten and tug at his strands when he brushes a sensitive spot, only for him to punish the place more in response. Zeke focuses on your clit, flickering his tongue nonstop on the small bundle of nerves.

It is unfair how easily Zeke has you thrashing in bed, chanting his name. You are determined to return the favor later.

“Zeke, I-” He nips and sucks on your clit, robbing the words and coherency from you. Your eyes unfocus, and Zeke knows you are close. He slows down and pulls away from your pulsating nub.

“No, Zeke, please-” You beg, your orgasm so close, you can feel it. Zeke has other ideas. He pulls your lips apart again and blows gently before plunging two fingers in your wet pussy.

Your eyes widen at the sudden intrusion. Zeke curls his middle and ring fingers inside you, finding your sensitive spot with ease. Your knees buckle and shudder as Zeke nips on your clit.

The sensation is so intense it leaves you throbbing for more. You interlace your fingers in his hair and nearly smash his face in your pussy. Your actions speak louder than words: Zeke knows what you want. He begins licking with newfound vigor. His beard adds to his ministrations, feeding your frenzy.

Zeke thrusts his fingers deeper and adds another to prepare you for later. His lips caress and torment your clit to no end. Zeke knows you are close, the telltale signs all there; your shaky legs, your hardened nipples, and the tightness of your walls around his fingers. This time, he welcomes your release and speeds the pace of his movements until you get there. You close your eyes and lay your head back on the silk pillow, anticipating the sweet release.

The pleasure is immediate, and your body hums with electricity. The tips of your fingers, your knees, and your head tingle with satisfaction. Your back arches against your volition and your legs shake uncontrollably. Your mind blanks until all you can think about is Zeke and his tongue inside you.

The feeling is hypnotic and addicting. You want more, and Zeke is happy to give it to you.

The build-up and release were incredible, perhaps overwhelming, but every bit enjoyable. As you collapse back on the bed, Zeke licks you through your orgasm, prolonging it. He drinks your face of pure ecstasy. The earlier edging had only intensified your orgasm.

Zeke climbs up from in between your legs and licks his fingers clean. The sweet taste of you lingers in his mouth. His beard, wet from your juices, has you oddly satisfied. Zeke holds your face in his hands, small compared to his long fingers. Your eyes, lidded with lust, gaze into his golden blues.

“That was amazing,” you breathe, candid and grateful that Zeke can bring you to orgasm with just his tongue and fingers alone. Zeke smirks and rubs your rosy lips before going in for a soft kiss. You close your eyes and taste yourself on Zeke’s lips.

You hum into his lips, earning a groan back. When Zeke swipes his tongue over your bottom lip, you don't hesitate to open your mouth and welcome his tongue inside. The kiss turns from deep to adulterous as you and Zeke battle for dominance in your mouth.

Your eyes shoot open to the sudden tingling as Zeke pinches both of your nipples. He uses your sensitive nipples against you and conquers your mouth, sinking his tongue further. His tongue wanders with purpose, searching for a new taste. You break away from the kiss.

“Not fair!” You exclaim, a gleam coats your blown-out pupils.

“Better luck next time.” Zeke grins, pulling your nipples closer to him.

Now would be the perfect time to pay him back for earlier. You sit up and straddle Zeke. His eyes widen in surprise as you push his chest down and snake your hands down his muscular body.

Your fingers trace the outlines of his taut muscles. You draw circles on his wiry biceps, his defined abs, and his thick thighs. You take your time, leaving kisses in your wake. Once you are on your knees, you lick everywhere but his aching length.

When his cock becomes painfully hard that precum collects at the tip, you begin licking with feather-like touches.

Zeke grunts at your gestures and intertwines his fingers through your hair, guiding the pace. Your head bobs up and down his shaft, taking more and more of him into your mouth each time. Circling your mouth around him, you can feel his every vein and every throb.

Zeke is bigger than most, with an impressive girth. You have to unhinge your jaw to take him in completely. His quiet groans are music to your ears. Zeke hits the back of your throat and begins to thrust his hips to face fuck you. You moan around his cock, releasing delightful vibrations.

You take in his shaft a few times before releasing it with a pop. Sucking on the tip, you listen to the way Zeke’s breath hitches when your tongue caresses just underneath the head.

You flick the area back and forth until Zeke is throbbing to be inside your mouth again. He is close, more precum leaks out of the tip. You bring your lips to his head and lightly blow. The heat from your mouth has him quaking in place.

Zeke rubs circles on your shoulders as you take his entire length in your mouth again. He clutches your hair and opens his mouth to release a silent scream. Zeke twitches inside before shooting his cum in your mouth.

You free his cock from your mouth, your tongue coated in his sticky cum. Giving Zeke a meek look, you swallow the savory fluids and open your mouth to prove it.

“Good girl,” Zeke purrs, massaging your hair. His praise works wonders to you. Your nipples perk up, and your pussy is dripping, begging for more. Zeke pulls you to his lap and kisses you deeply. He caresses your jaw and enjoys his scent coming from your mouth.

“Does it hurt?” He rubs your jaw again. Zeke knows his length and girth are a bit much for your small mouth. His eyes shift from lustful to affectionate. Despite his taste for rough sex, Zeke worries about actually hurting you.

You shake your head. “No, if anything it turned me on more.” You peer down, feeling yourself leak onto his lap.

Zeke groans at your lewd words. He locks his lips with yours. His lips are warm and sweet, stealing gasps from your mouth.

You grind your hips against his hard-on, desperate for friction. Zeke enjoys the attention but focuses on your lips. With one hand on your jaw, turning your head towards him, and the other around your waist, holding you in place. Biting, nibbling, sucking, Zeke is relentless. By the time he lets go of your lips, they are red and swollen.

Your eyes are shameless and brimming with desire. You want more. More of his lips. More of his body. More of Zeke. You want him inside you.

Zeke traces your lips with his deft fingers, and he slips something inside. You swirl your tongue around it, a condom, you realize.

You nod your head and wrap your mouth around his length. The sensation is overwhelming, and you can feel your eyes roll back. In one swift move, you have his cock wrapped in a tight condom. You sit on his lap and fondle his prick in between your soft thighs. His low moans fill the room as you squeeze his shaft.

“My turn,” Zeke whispers before he reels you in for another firm kiss. Zeke wraps an arm around your waist and holds you in place. He aligns himself to your wet folds and pushes in. Zeke groans into your mouth as he enters your pulsing walls. He grips your hips firmly and only pushes out to push back in with a drilling force.

Zeke has you moaning, his prick buried in your core, his lips sucking the air from your lungs. You exhale hot puffs of air as juices pour out of your holes. Zeke moves his hands from your hips to your wrists, holding you in place as you bounce up and down his cock.

Your walls clench uncontrollably around Zeke. You lean forward and lay your head on his sturdy shoulder. Zeke leaves languid kisses on your forehead as he rams into your folds. The delicate gestures while he fucks you hard and rough have you light-headed and drowning in pleasure.

Zeke slows his movements and flips you on the satin bed while still buried inside.

“Not yet,” Zeke orders. He pins your wrists above your head with bruising force. The roughness has you quivering for more. Your pussy convulses frantically around Zeke, causing him to thrust deeper inside you.

When Zeke lets go of your wrists, you make sure to keep them in place. You wouldn’t want the leathers to make a reappearance midsex. But the thought of being tied up again and fucked until you’re numb has your clit throbbing.

“I can tie you up next round,” Zeke assures, reading your mind.

“How did you know?” You sputter, a blush seeps through your cheeks. You are beyond the stage of being embarrassed with Zeke, but it blows your mind how easily he can figure you out.

“I’ve fucked you till morning, I picked up a thing or two,” Zeke reveals with a sly smile.

Zeke lifts your legs to get better access and thrusts into the sensitive spot in your folds. Your mouth gapes and your tongue rolls out at how good it feels. You submit to the waves of pleasure. You rock your hips back and forth as he continues to drive into your heat.

The only sound in the room is your moans, Zeke’s deep grunts, and the slapping of your skins together. You move your wrists from above your head and wrap them around Zeke’s broad shoulders.

Your nails sink into Zeke’s shoulders as he pounds in faster and harder.

“Deeper,” Zeke whispers in your ears. Your mind, still foggy, tries to grasp at his words.

You do as he says and dig your fingers deeper into the supple flesh. You drag your nails until you reach his lower back. Zeke groans and kisses your hard on the lips, stealing the air from your lungs.

Steam begins to appear on his back. His body, already healing the crescent-shaped scars. The heat only spurs Zeke to thrust deeper.

Never did you think you could use his titan abilities in the bedroom. The fumes covering his bedroom prove otherwise.

Zeke rams against your ribbed walls, causing you to wail in pleasure. Your eyes roll to the back of your head, and you're almost afraid they might get stuck after the immense satisfaction you experienced tonight. Your mouth opens in a small o-shape as you cum around Zeke’s cock.

Zeke balances his weight on his forearms that cage you in and snaps his hips deeper, chasing his own end. Your juices make it easier for Zeke to thrust in and out.

Zeke has you thrashing in his arms, your walls constricting desperately. He doesn’t last long, then. Zeke cums deep inside. Only once he’s finished cumming, does he pull out the condom filled to the brim. Zeke removes the condom and ties the ends before throwing it in the wastebin in the bathroom.

Before Zeke returns, you attempt to tie the leathers around your arms and legs. He is one who ties you up, but you want to surprise him.

Zeke walks in and rests his head on the doorframe, watching you lost in the many leather knots.

"Need some help?" He asks, with his arms crossed against his chest.

Tangled in the straps, you look up at him with wide eyes. You nod, a mischievous grin splays on your face.

You bring your legs to your chest, your glistening holes on full display.

“Ready for another round?” You ask, your shame is all but forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's Day special for all Zeke fans <3
> 
> This is my first smutty fic so pardon the rockiness. 
> 
> I just wanted to experiment with Zeke and his titan powers in the bedroom ;)) 
> 
> Comment feedback. I love hearing from you!


End file.
